Paradise (Quest)
Paradise is a quest in . With all four items, the Great Sigil Stone from the Great Gate of Bruma, the Great Welkynd Stone from Miscarcand, the Armor of Tiber Septim from Sancre Tor, and a Daedric artifact, Martin will open the gate to Mankar Camoran's Paradise, Gaiar Alata. Walkthrough When arriving at the Cloud Ruler Temple, the Hero will see that Martin has prepared for the portal with the Great Welkynd Stone and the Great Sigil Stone hanging in midair. He will open the portal when the Hero is ready. Paradise Savage Garden Inside Gaiar Alata, first entering the Savage Garden, the Hero will find some ancient representation of Tamriel and a few Daedra walking about and chasing people. Slay the Daedra, and then proceed along the path or as one enter, turn right instead of left and walk along the shoreline until reaching a large island. Use the Ayleid ruin steps to get to the top and they'll see a Spectral Mud Crab, which holds a leveled Glass item and an Ayleid Reliquary. The Hero cannot reach Camoran's palace, Carac Agaialor, without leaving the Savage Garden. However, one cannot leave the Savage Garden without the Bands of the Chosen. The Hero will soon be confronted by a Dremora named Kathutet. He will most likely be found at the Flooded Grotto entrance or inside beside the entrance to the Forbidden Grotto. One can either kill him (difficult depending on level), or serve him to obtain the Bands of the Chosen. If one chooses to serve him, he'll ask the Hero to release the Xivilai Anaxes. Anaxes is a Xivilai who had tortured the Ascended Immortals, but was trapped by the Immortals in a cave. If one releases him, they'll complete the request and receive the Bands of the Chosen. The Hero must then equip them to gain entry to the Grotto. From there, the Hero can enter the Forgotten Grotto, with a catch. They can't exit the Forgotten Grotto with the Bands of the Chosen on and cannot remove the bands from the inventory or unequip them. Flooded Grotto Once in the Grotto, go ahead on the path to the entrance to the Forbidden Grotto and when inside a Mythic Dawn High Elf named Eldamil, responsible for opening the Great Gate in Kvatch, will confront them and inform them that he has changed his mind after seeing this "paradise." If the Hero agrees to help Eldamil, he will remove the Bands of the Chosen from them. This is important since one cannot leave while wearing them, and one cannot unequip them themselves. Enter the cage as Eldamil instructs and they'll be transported to the other side. Once there, slay any Daedra in the way. It is important to read the map because the grotto is quite a maze. Once they get to the next door, they'll meet up with Eldamil again. He'll help to kill the Daedra along the way. Don't worry if he dies because he dies easily and doesn't contribute to the quest. If he survives, he will assist in the battle against the Camorans. Paradise Carac Agaialor Head up the path to Carac Agaialor. There they'll be confronted with Mankar's children, Ruma and Raven Camoran. They will escort the Hero to their father, Mankar Camoran. They can be followed or slain before entering the building. Mankar will address the Hero with a speech and will not part with the Amulet of Kings. After this he will attack along with his children if they are still alive. Kill Ruma and Raven first and loot their bodies before they respawn and then go after Mankar. He can be difficult to kill for a lower leveled but it's easier with the help of Eldamil. As soon as he is dead, loot his body for the Amulet and suddenly the whole of Paradise starts to collapse. Carac Agaialor will start to collapse and chunks of ceiling will fall from the roof. If Ruma and Raven don't immediately drop dead then try and lead them into the collapsing great hall. The falling rubble will normally kill them instantly but be careful not to end up the same way as them. Cloud Ruler Temple In a moment the Hero is back in the temple and both Martin and the guards are pleased to see they have survived. Go over to Martin and give him the Amulet. He will thank the Hero and put on the Amulet and say they must now hurry to High Chancellor Ocato in the Imperial City to make his claim of the Septim Throne before he lights the Dragonfires. Journal Trivia *When being talked to, and the various realms are being mentioned, there is an error. Coldharbour is said to be governed by Meridia, but it is actually Molag Bal's realm of Oblivion. See also *Strategies moved to talkpage. de:Paradies (Quest) it:Paradiso ru:Рай (Квест)